blubbercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Episode 3
S2E3 is the seventh episode, but the 35th canonical episode of Blubbercast. It debuted on November 14th 2016, and consists of eight topics. The guest is Fred, who came on because he was Max's friend and because they couldn't find anybody else available at the time. Description It took a while but we're back again! I apologise for my mic quality but it was a toss up between either using a laptop microphone or not showing off my OC, so deal with it! We do not have a Twitter "star" as our guest this episode as all of friends are either pussies or we're having technical difficlulties! So this episode Fred joins us to discuss Mount Rushmore, Vine and more! PLUS this episode debut's our new Game-show segment: Deviant Farts! All of this and more only on Blubbercast! Topics Summary Meme Me Up (See also: Meme Me Up) Once more, the discussion about low quality posts on everyone's timeline takes place. There's a brief discussion on Trump's political policies. Guest Interview While interviewing Fred, Dan tries to pry an embarassing story about Max '''from him unsuccessfully. Instead, he presses '''Fred on the usefulness of snow. Fred '''then shares his experience meeting Notch. '''Pepe being declared a hate symbol Everyone describes the ramifications of Pepe essentially being made an "illegal meme". Max shares a re-make of a poem about the situation to describe the plight of having Pepe taken away by racists and anti-racists alike. Theres also an examination of the meme-market value, and the toll it has taken. Everyone then proposes alternatives to Pepe. Everyone designs an OC Everyone designs an OC for a series of their choice. Harper designs a hacker OC called QCynthia Hackerchick (with a silent Q). Dan's OC is a flinstones OC called 'Casey The Caveman'. Max makes a USA President OC called 'Ted Sinatra'. Fred '''designs a superhero OC called Average Man. '''Deviant Fart (See also: Deviant Fart) This is the debut of Deviant Fart. '''The group compete against eachother to find the worst submission they can on Deviantart. The tag used is 'Neo-Pets'. '''How to Improve Mount Rushmore To improve tourism, everyone discusses potential changes that would be made to Mt. Rushmore. As follows: - Remove George Washington - Put Pewdiepie's face on the mountain - Put Trumps face on the mountain - Put British and Swedish Royality on the mountain - Put Putin's face on the mountain - Make the mountain out of Uranium - Put lazers into Trump's eyes, speakers into Putins' nose and a DJ table ontop the Queen's face - Make the mouths of the mountain dispense kool-aid, and each head dispenses a different flavour BonoWatch (See also: Bonowatch) Max discusses the lack of a U2 Rockband game. Vine Shutting Down Discussion The episode ends on a serious discussion about Vine and how it affected online content. Plot Significance Dan shares that cutting off his own dick for science was a success, and that his old dick grew a new Dan. It is revealed at the end of this episode that The New Pirate Party won the 2016 Presidential Election. You then witness Hillary Clinton to flee from her death on boat, unsuccessfully. Soundtrack Appearances (See also: Blubbercast: The Original Soundtrack) Wheezer - The Greatest Man Who Ever Lived Quotes Fred: "I'll donate you money instead of killing this man." Dan: '''"kill him" - '''Fred offering not to share an embarrasing story about Max, but Dan begging fort Max's merciless execution live on air "Hillary Clinton's Gestapo will fuckin come to your house, break your kneecaps bring you out to your town square and just fucking hang you up" - Dan, on people using Pepe memes "KICK ME FROM THE CALL. KICK ME. KICK ME FROM THE CALL DAN, FUCKING DO IT" - Harper, shortly before getting kicked from the call "Do not shoutout Kevin Hart. We are not shouting out Kevin Hart" - Max's lamnent. Trivia * The embarassing story Harper told about Max was that he cut himself doing knife tricks, nothing too embarrasing. * Harper says in this episode that Blubbercast interviewed Pewdiepie in 2002 in Episode 14. When the lore was later fleshed out, it was agreed that in Season 3 Episode 5 Harper would apologise and say she was on a lot of drugs at the time, and thats why she got the timeframe of the interview wrong. * The reason why Dan kicked Harper during her readong of Qcynthia Hackerchick (silent Q) is because Harper was verbatim reading the backstory of one of Dan's OCs. External Links Anti-Defamation Leage - Pepe the Frog Vine Shutting Down Image Gallery Category:Episodes